Cautious (Ashtopia)
The Cautious personality is a returning personality to the fanonical sequel to Miitopia, Ashtopia, created by Anthracite. There have been a few added quirks and changes to this personality, making it slightly more useful in combat. Changes to the personality are highlighted in bold. Quirks Finisher The Cautious Mii will finish off an enemy. The damage pop-up will be replaced with "Finisher!" when this happens. (Chance of activating: 50%) Warm Up The Cautious Mii will do Warm Ups before their action, delaying it to the end of the turn and doubling its effectiveness. If the Cautious Mii is the main protagonist or their tactics are on "Follow Orders", every so often there will be an option to use the "Warm Up" quirk in battle. (Chance of activating: 20%) Prepped and Ready If the Mii has run out of MP Candies and HP Bananas, they will have a chance to pull out a hidden banana/candy, claiming to have prepared for the situation. If the Cautious Mii is the main protagonist or their tactics are on "Follow Orders", if the Mii runs out of snacks a flashing icon that says "Prepped and Ready" may appear, allowing use of the "Prepped and Ready" quirk in battle. '(Chance of activating: 30%) '''Awkward Alliance '(Name subject to change) '''The Cautious Mii may not activate quirks with other Miis out of complete distrust. This quirk goes away once the relationship between the Cautious Mii and the ther Mii is at level 10. Personality Combo Quirks In Ashtopia, the original seven personalities are able to be combined with another, which can potentially result in shared 4 quirks from both personalities or the shared 4 quirks along with a potential combination quirk. Not all combinations have these. Cautious + Cool Finishing Blow The Cautious/Cool Mii does a decisive blow to an enemy, which either results in the enemy being instantly defeated or an attack that does 1.5x more damage than a regular attack. Cautious + Kind Generosity If the Cautious/Kind Mii is about to use the Prepped and Ready skill (if they have it), if another Mii in the party has run out of HP Bananas and MP Candies, then they will hesitantly offer to share the snack. This halves the amount of HP or MP healed, but raises the friendship between the two Miis by 1/5 of a full relationship meter. Cautious + Stubborn Get Some Rest! If the Cautious/Stubborn Mii notices another Mii in the party who is low on HP or MP (or both) or has a negative status condition, they will force that Mii into the Safe Spot if no other Mii is in there. This may or may not raise the relationship between the two Miis, but will never dampen it. Outside of Battle * During the gift event, a Cautious Mii's reaction is usually neutral, dislike, or kind of happy. If the Cautious Mii has a close relationship with the gift giver, it is more likely for a positive reaction. Trivia *A Cautious Cat Mii's breed would be an American Shorthair. Category:Anthracite Category:Ashtopia Category:Personalities